lptpwfandomcom-20200213-history
The LPTPW Dictionary
The Dictionary These are all the words in the LPTPW dictionary. A-Z in alphabetical order. A *'Ace Detective': The Canadian who enforces the law in LPTPW. *'Acid': poisonous liquid substance found deep in Kotaro's Stomach. *'Alternate Reality': Based on string theory, one of the infinite possibilities for the universe. Some of the more famous alternate realities include the Bieberverse, Alternate Reality Mars, and the strange one where LPTPW members are treated as gods. *'Awesomer': more awesome. B *'Brohoof': A fistbump in brony terms, usually involving a ponie's hoof. *'Brainchildren': Products of Yoshifan's strange mind, including Furby, LolHorse, Baby Luigi II, and Crazy7. *'Brony': A person who likes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, examples of them are Ace Detective and yoshipwnsall. C *'Chacobos': Also known as yoshipwnsall, he's the main poster of MLP:FIM gifs on LPTPW. *'Crazy7': one of the crazy people who is very crazy and likes llamas. *'Cookies': Delicious food made by and handed out to thread users by Yoshifan. Just don't eat the blue ones. D *'Derp': An expression used to signify stupidity. It rose in popularity after the introduction of the character Derpy Hooves in MLP: FiM, likely because of his huge, derpy eyes. E F *'Froom': Friend rooms on MKW, normally hosted by Yoshifan or Kotaro. *throws a blue shell* *'Furby12435vr': A FTL hacker who posts llamas with Crazy7, LolHorse and Baby Luigi II. Also the leader of the clan L:Llamas. G H *'Hawt:' Internet slang for something really hot or attractive. *'Hax:' Slang for cheating, most commonly used to "win" at LPTPW. However, this always fails due to freezing. *'Humans:' Scary beings that live outside their rooms, in a place called "Earth". All attempts to communicate with them have failed. I J K *'Kotarō': Person who achieved the title "Top Poster". *'Kun': Japanese honorfic, mostly used towards boys, used for people who you know well or are close to. For example: Kotaro-kun, Yoshi-kun, Crazy-kun, etc. L *'Llama': an animal commonly posted by lolhorse, baby weegee, crazy and furby. *'Llama Party': A party involving llamas. *'Llarmy': A llama army. *'Lolcats': A popular meme often posted by crazy. *'LolHorse': aka Savannah, she likes to spam llamas on LPTPW with Crazy, Furby, and Baby Weegee. *'Lunar paradise': friends with Lolhorse, Crazy, Manny, and Ace Detective *'Lurking': When you look at the thread either without posting or only posting *Lurk* et cetera, mostly used to refer to invisible people. M *'Malleo': Mario *'Mah': My *'Mars': Planet which much of LPTPW is based around. *'Meh': Me. *'Meme War': When people posts images or gifs of a certain subject. *'Moneh': Money. *'Mutant Peach': A nickname often used by Kotarō to refer to Wapeach. N *'Nii-chan': Japanese for elder brother. *'Nuu~': No. O P *'Poneh': Pony. *'Pokeman15': poster on LPTPW, a regular who is fair to all *'Post': A message sent by a user. Q R S *'Smexy:' Used to describe someone who's sexier than sexy. *'Shiz': An alternate cuss word meaning feces. *'"Social Life"': Something that includes talking to real life people and going outside, unknown to some members of LPTPW. *'Starship': Spaaaaaaace! Betelguese's main base, many good times and battles took place here. *'SuperSonicMKW': A German member on LPTPW in super form. He has only come back to the thread recently. T *'Tenant': Someone who holds a lease to Ace's apartment, better known as The Ban Game. *'The Originals': The posters from the earlier adventures of LPTPW: ☆Kotarō, yoshifan314, Moxie, ChocolateLuvr, Wapeach, ★Spypire, and Betelgeuse. U V *'Vader': Member and main antagonist of LPTPW who is constantly torturing and murdering others for his own enjoyment. W *'Waffo': An alternitive word for "waffle", originating from "Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar". Originally posted by Wapeach, Yoshifan continued the cause when she left. *'Weegee': A slightly creepier form of Luigi found in "Hotel Mario". *'Win': Many variations of the win exist, the first being the original, belonging to Wapeach, the "Super Win" belonging to Moxie, and the "Ultra Win" owned by Kotarō, it should be noted that every win has a hidden power deep within the shell, and only certain people are chosen to wield them. X Y *'Yer': Your, you're. *'Yoshifan314': Thread owner(who apparently doesn't get a better definition, thanks) Z